1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lifting apparatus, and more particularly to a transportable heavy-lift apparatus capable of being transported to a distant site for lifting and moving heavy objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current lifting apparatuses have the capability of lifting extremely heavy objects weighing several hundred tons. However, certain apparatuses may be difficult to move through doorways and/or under overhead objects because of their heights caused in part by large base housings supporting the vertical lift cylinders and rollers or wheels attached to the base housings, which possibly may even prevent transporting the apparatuses to an on-site lifting area within a building.
Once at the lifting site, certain apparatuses have an unduly prolonged set-up time partially caused by the slow upward movement of the cylinders to a lift position. These apparatuses provide cylinders with only one vertical speed, which is the same slow incremental movement used while lifting heavy objects.
Prior to and during the lifting sequence, extreme caution is generally required in positioning the lift apparatus relative to the object. Because certain apparatuses have minimal side strength in their base housings and are therefore incapable of withstanding extreme side forces, precise positioning of the base housings relative to the heavy objects is required vertually to eliminate horizontal load forces during the vertical lifting movement. Furthermore, because the base housings of these apparatuses have a somewhat elevated center of gravity, horizontal load forces acting on the elevated center of gravity may tend to dangerously tilt the apparatuses.